The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted display (HMD) devices, and more specifically to HMD devices with an adjustable interpupillary distance (IPD).
People have different interpupillary distances. For comfortable use of an HMD device, it is advantageous to have a mechanism in the HMD device for adjusting the interpupillary distance of the HMD device for use by different users. In at least some HMD devices with an adjustable IPD, when the IPD of the HMD device is adjusted, some components of the HMD device with relative movement between them may be in contact with each other, and thus the frictions between such components may cause abrasion on at least some of these components and may cause wear out of at least some of these components.